guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Vile Touch
Something to test: *What is the damage type on this? Does it ignore armor as one would assume? --Bishop 19:24, 2 March 2006 (CST) :I believe it *does* ignore armor, as I was doing some soloing farming once with my ele in a location near some mobs that used vile touch and accidentally got aggro from one, and thought I had both Kinetic Armor and Armor of Earth up (basically, a very high armor) Vile Touch was still hitting for it's full amount. --Aiiane 19:31, 2 March 2006 (CST) ::99% sure it is Shadow damage. In any case, it does ignore armor. The amount of damage dealt does not depend on the foe's armor. -- 19:33, 2 March 2006 (CST) Right, we're all in agreement, then. I'll update the article to reflect this. --Bishop 19:41, 2 March 2006 (CST) :I'm not so sure. The description ingame does NOT specify shadow damage. It simply says "damage" and like Mesmer skills such as Energy Burn, that's likely what it does -- untyped damage. - Evil_Greven 01:28, 3 March 2006 ...I'm a little scared to ask, but does it go through Protective Spirit? (Actually, I might be able to test this.) --Armond Warblade (talk) 22:43, 10 December 2006 (CST) :It doesn't. Generally, unless it's lifesteal, there's no types of pain and maiming that causes numbers that goes through protective spirit. I suppose there might be a monster skill that's an exception, but I'm not aware of it. --Kit Engel 22:45, 10 December 2006 (CST) ::Good. That means I can farm that necro boss that drops that awesome MM staff. Thanks. --Armond Warblade (talk) 22:56, 10 December 2006 (CST) Recent Update Does this make it a decent skill to use if you have an extra slot avaiable? Not to sure if any more people will use it because the cost is still 10. Although if they pernametly changed this it might help a MM if the minnons run away for a sec. Depends what build you're running...If your an MM who can spare the addition energy loss at the start of a battle to get that first kill then sure. It may be nice to use on a Touch Ranger also - incase you dont have factions for the second touch lifesteal skill or if your worried about energy management. --Atroso 23:21, 1 February 2007 (CST) Use this on a warrior using Warrior's Endurance! lol, doubt that'll work. --Rickyvantof 13:33, 2 May 2007 (CDT) How about this on a ranger? Enigma 06:23, 19 May 2007 (CDT) The problem with this on a toucher is that it doesnt steal life and there are really no skills that you can trade out for this. Besides, there is no real need for a toucher to have 3 touch skills, they do fine with 2.Dean Harper 11:30, 13 August 2007 (CDT) :Another problem with this on a toucher is that it's death magic... ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (talk)( ) 11:35, 13 August 2007 (CDT) ::Yet another problem is that it's damage (Can be protected against by Protective Spirit) and not only that, it's a bit lower damage than the Bites, especialy considering that the bites -steal- health (Meaning you do a net 130(Assuming 12 Blood Magic) "damage") Zulu Inuoe 20:51, 5 October 2007 (UTC) :::Thanks for pointing out the obvious :)--24.17.146.208 00:33, 2 February 2008 (UTC) ::::if it was 5 energy or did an extra 2 ranks of damage then it would be so worth it but now its okay i guess, not for use in pvp or esle youll be called a nub but its not completly worthless Lost-Blue 04:42, 1 March 2008 (UTC)